Into the Story
by Constantine Madden
Summary: A girl named Tiff accidentally transfers herself into the Miraculous world thanks to a glowing cable in her computer. But now that she's finally got the life she always wanted, she's not sure if she wants to keep it. Rated T for stuff. Will contain all characters eventually.


"...and then, she jumped into its MOUTH! And after that, when she finally escaped, he _hugged_ her! It was SO adorable! I don't see why they can't just reveal their identities to each other. I mean, it'd be so much more-"

"TIFF. Be quiet. No one cares about your obsession with a kids show."

"It's not a kids show, Juli, I told you, there's a lot of content that-"

"Just be quiet, ok? We don't want to hear about it."

My name is Tiffany Hewitson, but everyone calls me Tiff. The person I was talking to just now is my best friend, Juliana Peters, or Juli.

In case you couldn't tell, the "kids show" we had been talking about was actually the best TV show ever to air, called "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir". If you haven't seen it, you should probably stop reading right now.

Anyways, we are currently in the cafeteria at my school, called Alwater High school of Education and Accomplishment. Cheesy name, I know, but what can you do?

I guess you could say my group of friends is a "clique", but that's kinda cliche. Well, yes, we are made up of the most well-known kids in school, and no one else, but that's beside the point.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, that while it's okay for the other girls in my group to have obsessions with makeup and shopping, it's apparently not okay for me to have an obsession with a TV show.

I definitely don't belong in this group.

But I can't leave. Not without Juli.

I've been best friends with Juli ever since the first grade, way back when we were total nerds.

I am infinitely loyal to her, and even though she treats me kind of like Chloe treats Sabrina, I still stick with her.

Actually, now that I think about it, we are EXACTLY like Chloe and Sabrina.

Oh man. That's not good.

I should probably fix that.

Anyways, back to right now.

So here we are, sitting in the cafeteria.

"O. M. G. You will NOT believe what happened last night," Juli's saying. "I was at the mall, and when I asked for help finding some of my favorite lipstick, the clerk brought me to the WINTER shades, when I'm actually an AUTUMN!"

Every girl at our table gasps in shock, or mumbles something like "the ridiculousness of that clerk" or something to that extent.

"Isn't that just plain terrible, Tiff?" Juli asks.

"Oh, yeah, just terrible. If I was ever in that position I would demand that the clerk be fired," I replied, quickly lying. You see, I'm not like those other girls. I hate this crowd. I want to be like Ladybug, and work up the courage to just leave, but I can't.

The other girls nod in approval at my remark. Juli says, "You know me so well, Tiff. That's exactly what I did. So I asked for the manager, and he demanded the clerk be fired the mere _second_ I told him what had gone wrong. I don't think that salesperson will get a good job anywhere else, after what my da- I mean, the manager did."

Oh yeah, another reason why Juli is like Chloe, her dad is the manager of the Mall. He gets her stuff at like a tenth than their actual price because he owns the place. That's why she has designer clothes and stuff.

My "friends" keep on talking, but I'm not really listening. I'm staring off at the table which hosts all the drama kids. My eyes scan across the table until they land on their target.

Ky Simmons. The most amazing boy on campus.

But I won't bore you with the details.

It's now the end of school, and I quickly head home so I can rewatch ML for like the millionth time. I practically have every episode memorized.

I also love to write. I write ML fanfic wherever I can, whenever I can.

I log onto my computer, open up my browser, and I find a message from a reader named "KawSome".

It reads:

" **WOW! Just read your story about ML, and I must say, you are REALLY GOOD! There's not a lot of ML fanfic that actually has an interesting plot. Are there going to be any more stories soon?"**

I'm really happy someone is reading my stories, and even happier that someone actually likes them. I reply:

" **Yes, I will be updating soon. I'm so glad you like my stories! Just hearing that really made my day, considering how crummy it was."**

I typed that last part without thinking. Uh-oh. Hopefully they'll just be like "Cool, no problem!" and not press the matter.

An hour goes by and I finish half of my next story, and now I'm just watching ML.

"What I would give to be her," I sigh, gesturing to Marinette as she transforms into Ladybug. "To live a life where your talent is known far and wide and you're welcomed everywhere you go. To have the thrill of leading a double life, the adrenaline from the fear of getting caught. To save people. To have a crush who likes you back. I would give anything to live that way."

Suddenly my screen darkens. I look at it with curiosity.

Maybe it fell asleep. I move the mouse and press random buttons on the keyboard.

No go.

Maybe it turned off. I press and hold the on button a total of ten times.

Still nothing.

Maybe the server's fried? I have no idea what that means, but people say it in movies all the time so it sounds about right. I look at the cables.

One is glowing.

Literally glowing.

It's alternating colors, first red and black, then black and green.

This is creepy.

I don't know what to do.

I quickly look up on my phone computer repair companies. Weirdly, only one result pops up. There should be more.

Oh well. I'll take what I can get. I call the company.

"This is FixMyComputer, how may I help you?" A deep voice says on the other line.

"Um, hi," I reply. "My computer's acting weird."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, the screen blacked out."

"Maybe it fell asleep."

"No, the computer didn't fall asleep, I checked."

"Oh, well then maybe it turned off. Did you try the on button?"

"OF COURSE I tried the on button! I'm not dumb!"

"Oh. Well, did you check the cables?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you see… um… anything…."

"Anything what?"

"Anything… _unusual_ with the cables?"

"If a glowing wire with alternating colors isn't unusual, then I don't know what is."

"Your cable is glowing?"

"Yes."

"And It's alternating colors?"

"Yes."

"What colors?"

"Red and black, and green and black."

"What were you doing on the computer before this?"

"Watching Miraculous. It's a TV show."

"I see. I know what you need to do. Cut the glowing cable."

"You want me to CUT it? What if it explodes?"

"It won't explode. It'll just make sure nothing… _unusual_ happens to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Just cut the cable. If you don't, let's just say something bad will happen to you."

"Are you _threatening_ me?!"

"No, I'm warning you."

"That's it. Goodbye. I am not going to cut this cable, and there is no threat you can make that will compel me to to it."

As I go to hit the end call button, the man on the other line manages to get one last sentence out before I can hang up on him.

"You're gonna end up in the show!"

 _Click._

"You're gonna end up in the show? What does that even mean?" I mumble to myself as I hop in my bed. Maybe a good night's rest will help me figure this all out.

I feel my eyelids getting heavy, and then the next thing I know, It's morning again.

But something's different.

"Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school!" A voice calls out to me.

I reach out for my phone and peek out from under the covers. "Got it, mom," I say in a voice totally unlike my own.

I quickly glance at my hand.

And I freeze.

I can't believe it.

I'd recognize this hand anywhere.

I jump out of bed and look at the camera on my phone in a way where I can look at myself.

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh.

I'M MARINETTE!

Suddenly it all comes back to me.

The man had said "You're gonna end up in the show," and then I hung up.

I guess he was right.

I've gone into the story.

 **Well, I hoped you liked my story! It was my first one so... yeah. Um, well this is a Miraculous and Pleasantville crossover, the theme mostly derived from Pleasantville, the characters and outline from Miraculous, and the plot by me. Oh, and sorry if the makeup stuff sounds weird, but I don'r really know much about that topic. I hope you liked my story and I will be updating soon.**

 **-Nessa R.**


End file.
